Question: Omar did 19 jumping jacks in the morning. Daniel did 16 jumping jacks at night. How many fewer jumping jacks did Daniel do than Omar?
Solution: Find the difference between Omar's jumping jacks and Daniel's jumping jacks. The difference is $19 - 16$ jumping jacks. $19 - 16 = 3$.